The Fair Light of Arda
by Celeblas
Summary: Thanks to Jo chp. 5 is up! chp #5 'Tricks, Dresses and Elevencies' Sum: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?
1. Meetings

**Title:** The Fair Light of Arda

**Author**: Elentari Manwe 

**Summary**: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?

**Rating**: This is Rated PG but will go up as the chapter's progress.

~~~~~~~~

Chapter #1 "Meetings" 

~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond and his fellow travelers who had been dropped onto a boat in the middle of the ocean, disembarked, onto a pier. To his surprise there where elves and other beings waiting for them, one of the Elves was most surprising to see, a fair elf, with long blond tresses and sapphire blue eyes, her face lit up when she saw him. "Elrond, my love!" she said walking up to him, "Celebrian?" Elrond said shocked, they shared in a long embrace, before breaking the hold, she looked upon her three children with bright eyes, "My dears how I've missed you so" she said as she hugged them all. She looked past her children to see Galadriel and Celeborn, and a number of beings from Middle-Earth. "Mother, Father she said, as they came closer, Galadriel smiled in greeting and Celeborn smiled as well. 

Celebrian turned her attention back to Elrond, and said "I have a surprise for you" Elrond cocked an eyebrow, as she led them to a caravan of white horses, "The Lady Princess Elentari allowed me use of her very best horses, to carry you back to Taniquetil" Celebrian said mounting a horse, as the rest followed suit. They road off exchanging questions and answers, the swift horses bore them quickly to their destination, the great and beautiful city rose before them like a title wave, "This is the city of Taniquetil, where the High Lord, Manwe Sulimo, and Lady, Varda Elentari, of Valinor dwell" Celebrian said as she dismounted and let the stable-boy take her horse, the rest did this as well, they followed Celebrian up the stairs to a great hall, the afore mentioned rulers sat at the end of a long silver rug, they where both light and fair of skin and tall in stature, and bore in appearance the look of the elves. 

The Lord was regal and handsome, long golden hair adorned his head, atop it was a golden crown, pale pointed ears perked from below his crown and gold eyes peeked from beneath golden eyebrows, the Lady was also regal, slim and beautiful, easily defeating the beauty of Arwen Evenstar and Galadriel, contrary to her lord, long Silver hair adorned her head, atop it was a silver crown, pale pointed ears also adorned her features, and silver eyes peeked from beneath thin silver brows. Both the Lord and Lady were donned with great silver and gold wings, which were folded on their backs. All eyes turned on the visitors as they entered. 

The gaze of the ruling Valar was intense and yet soft, as they walked up to them, the Lord looked on them with ancient eyes, then smiled and stood, saying, "Welcome to Valinor, Lords and Ladies of Middle-Earth, and to our mortal guests" his voice was like the chiming of bells over a frozen pond. The Hobbits, trying to hide behind Gandalf, caught the eye of the Lady and she tilted her head sideways slightly to see them, she smiled at their innocence, then she said, in a silvery voice, "And a special welcome goes to Olorin" she said bowing her head to Gandalf, but then her Lord said, leaning towards her "Lest us not forget my queen, Olorin did not stop Curumo from turning and giving Melkor more power" the Lord said glaring at Gandalf who bowed his head in shame. "Please retire to the Gardens, while rooms are prepared for you" The Lady said. 

The visitors bowed and walked with a guide to the gardens. "You needn't be so hard on him, dear husband," Varda said as soon as their guests left. "Yes, I need be, my Lady wife, he did not perform his duty and report his teacher to us soon enough and now look where we are, battling Melkor, who only wishes to hurt you and our daughter, to hurt me, I still wish you and Elentari would go and stay with Ulmo until this war is settled." He said kneeling before her and taking her hand in his, "Nay, my Lord, my place is here with you," she said holding his chin with her small hands, "I could order you" he said, smiling, "I would not obey, and you know our daughter does not answer to orders" she said smiling back, he kissed her gently and then stood, and said "Where is Elentari?" "I know not, dear husband" Varda said also standing, "Perhaps she is in the gardens with Vanyakalina, those two are inseparable these days" he then smiled and said "Even though Elentari is an infinite number of years elder to Vanyakalina, she still seems to be interested in the young Elf", "Yes, let us let them be, happiness for our daughter is always short lived, she needs this", "I agree my Queen" he said taking her arm in his and walking down the hall.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For those of you not familiar with Tolkien's Valar, "Curumo" is Sarumons' true name and "Olorin" is Gandalfs'. 

The High King and Queen of Arda, and the most powerful of the Aratar are Manwe Sulimo and Varda Elentari. 

If you noticed I took each of their names and created Elentari Manwe, but she will appear in the second chapter, she is also copyrighted, so if you wish to use her please, give me credit for creating her, thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is never said anywhere what the Valar look like, but that they took the form of Iluvatars' children, in all my stories they take the forms of Pure-Elves. But the wings spoken of are a trait that all the Vala have. They can make them disappear from time to time but they are gifted with them.

Commenting on the Horses, The Lady Elentari raised the horses as her friends they are wonderfully trained and are strong and nimble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pure-Elves: Pure-Elves are the most beautiful and ethereal of all the Elves, they were the ones of the Elves that first came to Valinor. 'The first of the Elves to make the great march westwards from Cuiviénen to Valinor, and accounted the highest of the High Elves. Their leader, Ingwë, bears the title High King of the Elves, and dwells on Taniquetil beneath the halls of Manwë. All of the Vanyar journeyed to Valinor long before the beginning of the First Age, and remained there. For this reason, they are not mentioned often in the histories of Middle-earth.' (TEOA: An interactive guide to the works of J.R.R. Tolkien)  Pure-Elves are also called, Fair Elves, Light-Elves, and Vanyar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Flames? Comments? Is it Good? Could it be better? *Sigh* Anyway I wrote most of these a looong time ago and am only now able to post them. I live on Reviews…You don't want me to starve…do you? **~; _ ;~** Please R+R guys and girls; I need to know if I am good at this. Thanks, Ele.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I know I don't own them but one can dream can't they?   


	2. Introductions

**Title:** The Fair Light of Arda

**Author**: Elentari Manwe (I have many aliases but you can see that on my Bio **_~^-^~_**)

**Summary**: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?

**Rating**: This is Rated PG but could go up as the chapter's progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter #2 "Introductions" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Celebrian and the group where in the large beautiful garden of Taniquetil. The group spread out, the hobbits one direction, Gimli, and Gandalf another and the elves another. "What is this surprise you wished to show me?" Elrond asked, sitting down on a bench with Celebrian. "I wished to tell you that when I left Middle-Earth, I-I was with child" at this Elronds' eyes grew wide as did the other elves, "I gave birth shortly after arriving in Valinor. You, Elrond Peredhil, have another daughter, I named her Vanyakalina Winyaithil", Elronds eyes were wider still, "But…" Celebrian never had a chance to finish, "I wish to see her at once" Elrond said standing, "I have already sent for her, she should be here soon" Celebrian said pulling Elrond back towards the bench. "We have a younger sister?" Arwen asked, amazed. 

They began talking and about ten minutes later a young woman appeared she had silver hair and eyes and held herself regally, she bore a striking resemblance to the Lady Varda but she was much lither, she walked towards them, "Is that her?" Elrohir asked nodding over at the woman. "Nay, my son, that is the Lady Princess I spoke of before, her name is Elentari Manwe, the daughter of the Lord and Lady of this house" Celebrian said and then stood as Elentari walked over to them. "Lady" Celebrian said bowing, "Hello, Celebrian, how are you?" the Vala asked, "I am well" Celebrian said back, "that is good news" the Vala spoke with an airy quality, "Have you seen Shae, my Lady?" Celebrian asked, "Nay, Celebrian, I have not seen her since breakfast. I am sorry but I must make haste, my Mother and Father have sent for me, it was good to see you again Celebrian, Namarie" Elentari finished with a word in elvish, which made Celebrian smile "Namarie, Lady" she said as the Vala walked off, her white dress trailing behind her, she barely noticed the other elves sitting at the benches. 

About ten more minutes passed and the elven princes where getting impatient. "Where is she, Mother?" Elladan asked, "Be patient, my son, Vanyakalina is one to come in her own time, sometimes, I think she takes more after your father" Celebrian said grinning, a second after she said this, a young elf came walking around a bush and into view, "Ai, here she is" Celebrian said standing; the others followed her gaze, which landed on a lithe and slim flaxen haired, gray-eyed elf. She was tall and strong her long pale silver colored hair was tied into a loose ponytail and long side tresses hung in front of her delicate pointed ears, her skin was pale, paler than even Arwens' flesh, as all the other elves they had seen here's skin was, and she wore a suit, very near the kind Legolas wore, only a pale blue color. A quiver full of white fletched arrows was strapped on her back as well as bone handled double daggers, she held a white bow loosely in her right hand.   

She walked up to them and said "You sent for me Mother?" she asked, her gray eyes flickering back and forth between her mother and the other elves. "Yes, Shae, I would like you to meet someone" Celebrian said pulling her daughter over towards Elrond and then saying, "Shae, I would like you to meet Lord Elrond Peredhil…" just as Celebrian introduced them a messenger came to her and whispered something in her ear and walked off. "I have some work to attend to I'll let you get acquainted" as she said this she rushed off. "Mother!" Shae called after her, but she was already gone. Shae sat on the stone bench next to Elrond, all the elves were staring at her but she paid them no mind. Finally after a silence, Elrond spoke, "Well, Vanyakalina, I…" "Please do not call me by such a long name, my nickname is Shae" "Very well, Shae, I, um, I…" Elrond stuttered under her soft gaze, "Lord Elrond, is something wrong?" Shae asked as she looked intently at him, "Nay" Elrond said, "I would like you to meet some of you kin" he finished waving his hand, "This is Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the Golden wood of Lothlorien" Shaes' eyes shifted to the Lord and Lady, and she inclined her head slightly, and said "Vendui, I have heard stories of the Mellorns' children, are they well?", her gray eyes reminded them of Elrond, but her hair was the image of her mother and grandfather. Galadriel answered, "Uma, they have grown tall and strong" at this Shae smiled. 

"This is Prince Legolas and King Thranduil, of Mirkwood" Elrond said, and Shaes' hoary eyes shifted to the elven prince and his father, "Mirkwood? I am not familiar with this term" she said looking at Elrond, he looked on her a moment, but Legolas was the one who answered. "Mirkwood is the new name for Greenwood" she nodded and said, "Ai! I have heard things of Greenwood the Great, from the new elves". At the finish of her sentence they looked at her, "New elves?" Celeborn asked, she etched her brows, "The elves which arrive from Middle-Earth" she offered. The elves nodded understanding now. Setting a hand on her shoulder Elrond continued the introduction; "These are my sons, Elrohir and Elladan, and my daughter, Arwen of Imladris" he finished. 

Shaes' gaze turned to the three elves, something momentarily registered in her eyes, but after a moment it was gone. "Mae Govannen, Elves of Middle-Earth" Shae said, her aerie eyes fixed themselves in a gaze at Galadriel and Celeborn, "You resemble mother" Shae said to Galadriel, "I would pray so, I am her mother" an instantaneous etching of the brows was seen on Shaes' face, and then an odd feeling in Shae broke the sight. Looking over her shoulder, Shae saw, Elentari walking toward her, arriving she said, "Come Shae, we're leaving to Lorien." "What is the matter, Ele?" Shae asked standing, "My Father" Shae nodded, her hair becoming looser in its' hold, she turned to the seated Elves and said, "If you'll excuse me" with that Shae followed her Lady and Best friend out of the gardens. Leaving the other Elves to themselves. 

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vanyakalina Winyaithil" translates into The Fair Light of the New Moon (AN: Shae was born under a New Moon on Yestarë, (the first day of the Elven year) hence her name.)

Vanyakalinas' nickname Shae means, "Ocean", to which she is drawn and will be explained in the later chapters of the story.

Greenwood the Great was the former name of Mirkwood.

"Uma" means, "Yes" in Elvish.

Taniquetil is the great mountain on the great Range Pelori on which the High Lord and Lady of Valinor dwell.

Vala is singular for Valar. Valar means more than one Vala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Same as always Flames are accepted, but try to make them happy Flames to cheer up the unhappy ones others send. **_~^-^~_**. I'm starving please send aid quickly, in the form of Reviews, *hint, hint*. Thanks again, I just love writing for you all! Ele.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I know I don't own them but one can dream can't they?   


	3. Fears

**Title:** The Fair Light of Arda

**Author**: Elentari Manwe 

**Summary**: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?

**Rating**: This is Rated PG but will go up as the chapter's progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter #3**

"Fears"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Elrond watched as Shae rounded the stone arch that lead into the garden then turned to the others. Galadriel and Celeborn were silent and the three children of Elrond were talking amongst themselves. "Where is Shae?" a voice asked, it was Celebrian, she had entered a moment ago and was walking towards them. "She left with the Lady Elentari" Arwen answered. "Oh, I gather that you never told her who you were?" Celebrian said to Elrond. "I never had the chance" Elrond replied. Shaking her head she said, "I will tell her, she will listen to me." "Nay, Celebrian, I wish to tell her." Elrond interjected, "You may, but she will not listen to you" Celebrian started "But I am her father" Elrond tried, "Nay melamin, Her father by blood perhaps, but Shae is stubborn and will not listen to someone whom she has never met before." Celebrian said setting a hand on his cheek. "I suppose you are right" he ceded, Celebrian smiled, "I shall go and speak with her" as she said this she laid a light kiss on Elronds cheek and walked back out of the gardens. 

Sitting once more on the stone bench he looked at his children, who were staring at him, "Well?" he asked, "she is very" Elrohir started, and Elladan finished, "different." Elrond nodded and then turning to Arwen asked, "And what does my youngest think?" Sighing she answered, "I think, I am not your youngest anymore, and that Shae is too different from us, she may be kin to our family by blood, and we accept her, but she may not see it that way, and may not accept the fact that we are her family." The others, realizing this for the first time bent their heads in grave thought. 'What if she does not accept me as her father? What if...when she finds out, she hates me for not being there for her? What if...?' Elronds thoughts raced around his mind, but the fact of the matter was, 

'What if, this new family member did not wish to be part of their family at all?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1) melamin-my love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I know it's a very short chapter, but I had this brilliant idea to reformat everything and...you...just, don't want to know. Anyway, I hope you like this one. 

If you noticed Shae takes a great deal after Celeborn and Celebrian she only gets her eyes, demeanor, and attitude from Elrond. 

Again I'm very sorry for taking so long in updating.

*waves to her patient-impatient friend* This ones for you Jo!

Much luv! Ele. 

PS: Chapter Four coming soon!


	4. Packing

**Title:** The Fair Light of Arda

**Author**: Elentari Manwe 

**Summary**: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?

**Rating**: This is Rated PG but will go up as the chapter's progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter #4**

"Packing"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As Shae followed Elentari around the bend of the stone arch she asked, "Ele, what is the matter?" Elentari stopped and turned to her elven friend, silver eyes boring into ocean-gray ones. Sighing she answered, "My father has ordered me to retreat to Ulmos' halls for protection from my uncle." Shaes' brows etched and she asked, "Melkor?" at Elentaris' nod she said, "Then why are we going to Lorien?" Elentari started walking again, "Because I refuse to be coddled like a child-elf, uh, no offense" Shae raised a hand as she walked, "None taken" Elentari smiled and said, "You know what Shae?" Shae looked at her, "What?" Elentaris' smile broadened as she said, "I think you would have been a really nice little sister." Shae paused in her tracks momentarily and rebuked, "Ele, we have been like sisters since I was born, I mean, you appointed me my nickname, I always thought you saw me as a sister" Elentari turned to the young elf and said, "I do see you as a little sister, Shae, but I mean a 'real' little sister, one who isn't mortal, and no matter how immortal your race is you can still be killed."

Shaes' eyes fell and she remained silent through the rest of their walk. As they entered a room Shae hung her bow and quiver up on a hook by the door, then pulled four saddlebags from under the bed, tossing two to Elentari, she opened a drawer and pulled out elven clothes and folding them she put them in her bags. She looked around the room to see if she had forgotten anything, and remembered. Running to her vanity she pulled out a small mirror, a brush, and some soap; which smelled of lavender. She looked around once more, and as she did Elentari came from a door, which was to the right of her bed; obviously leading to an adjacent room. She was dressed in elven attire, similar to Shaes', her long silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail by a gray sash and her saddlebags draped over her shoulder. She looked at Shae and said, "Aren't you ready yet elf?" Shae smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, my lady" as she said this she mock bowed and they both laughed. Walking to Shae, and taking her saddlebags, Elentari said, "I shall prepare our horses" with Shaes nod Elentari left the room. 

When the elf heard the door close she proceeded in changing clothes. She changed into another outfit, similar to the one she had just had on, but of a different color, gray. Her undershirt was the same pure white silk, but her jerkin was a gray color with light silver designs, her leggings were a darker gray, her boots were a lighter gray, and her cloak was an extra dark gray color. After she had finished dressing, she brushed out her long, hip length, hair and pulled it back in the traditional style of her people. Then standing she tied on her bracers and put her quiver on over her cloak, bow in hand she walked towards the door, but she felt as if she was forgetting something. 

Turning around she scanned the room, 'What am I forgetting' she thought, and as her gaze fell on her vanity and the little wooden box upon if, she said, "Oh course!" walking to it, she opened the lid and pulled out a necklace. It was long, and the chain was of a silver color. The bauble hanging from it was a crystal in the shape of an eight-point star, perhaps the length of her index finger from each point to its' opposite point, inside of which was a flower, a young spring bloom of the Mellorns tree, in Lorien. Upon her birth a gift was given from each of the Valar, the gift from Irmo was this necklace. The young golden flower was centered at the base, where all the points met, it was a symbol to her that the people she loved most, would always be drawn to the center of her being; her heart. 

Lifting the clear ornament in pale hands she threw the chain around her neck and ran out of the door, eager to find Elentari and leave Manwes' Halls to begin another adventure with her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well chapter four is here! I know it's more a descriptive chapter, not much chatter or action, but it sets some of the story's' main points into play, you'll see what I mean as the story progresses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mellorn blossom inside Shaes' crystal pendant is from Lorien 'not' Lothlorien.

The necklace that Shae wears is pretty long coming about to her bust, the ornament on it the "Starburst" from tip to tip is 2 inches all around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone notices when they read this story, or really any of my stories, I tend to give most of my characters long hair, maybe it's the fact that my own hair surpasses my hips or the fact that I just like long hair in general, I don't know, but if you review and tell me "that hip length hair is a bit long" or "that it isn't logical that they have such long hair" or anything like that please understand that I 'know' how hard it is to keep long hair long and straight, so unless you personally have long hair, that is, longer than mine, don't flame in this way, because I 'know' what I'm talking about even if others who write their characters with long hair do not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Again thank you for reading and a special thanks goes to Jo March who kept pestering me to keep writing more stories, so here's to you Jo. *fireworks go off in background* lol 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyway chapter five coming up! Possibly in a day or so! Chapter 5 "The Twins' Twin?" Elrond finds that Shae is a little too much like the "Twins" (meaning Elrohir and Elladan) when she tricks a servant into...(ah-ah you didn't think I'd ruin the surprise, did you?)...in    "The Twins' Twin?" _COMING SOON!!_

Much Luv!

Ele.


	5. Tricks, Dresses and Elevencies

**Title:** The Fair Light of Arda

**Author**: Elentari Manwe 

**Summary**: Elrond finds out he has another daughter, he accepts her as his own, but will she do the same? Or will the war on Valinor strike a wedge between them forever?

**Rating**: This is Rated PG but will go up as the chapter's progress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter #5 

"Tricks, Dresses and Elevencies"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was a few hours from setting and Elrond and his group were still in the gardens. A servant came running up to them and said, "I have a message from my Lord Manwe, he wishes you to join him in a feast, please hurry and follow me to your guest quarters, so you may change into more...suitable garments." The servant turned expecting them to follow, which they did. 

            As they walked through the halls a soft pitter-pattering of booted feet was heard to their left and Shae came running by, she barely managed to dodge the servant by flipping into the air above him. She paused for a moment to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Are you alright?" she asked helping the servant up from the floor. "Aye" he said setting a hand on his head. "Lady Shae, Where are you off to?" the servant asked, eyeing her weapons. "Um, nowhere, just, going for a ride" she answered, "But what about the feast?" he asked, "Um, well, I..." she started and then said loudly, "Hey! What's that?!" with that she raised a pointed hand to the other direction her face taking on a surprised look, which caused everyone to turn around. When they turned back, "I don't see any...Lady?" the servant said, upon seeing that Shae had disappeared. Arwen and the twins of Elrond shared an amused glance, then walked on after the servant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the Elves entered a room after the servant, they were, quite literally, attacked by seamstress-elves and dragged two different ways, the she-elves one-way the elves another.

After about an hour they were released from the rooms with new garments that were, 'more-suitable' to wear for the feast. The females were dressed in light grays and blues. Galadriel was dressed in a flowing white gown made of Crystal-silk1 with a cape of glittering translucent stars and glitter, it hung heavily on her figure with a low rounded neckline and long belled sleeves, Celebrian in a similar dress but hers took on a grayer hue than her mothers, and Arwen was dressed in a star-blue gown, the collar of it came to a rounded square point, and her sleeves were sliced to her underarm to give her a freer movement of her arms, it was long with a slight train and a glittering lucent blue scarf, which was entwined around her neck. Each of the females was adorned with a pendant; Galadriels' was a glittering golden flower of Lorien, made of Mithril and centered with a diamond and dashed with sparkles. Arwens' was a flower resembling a Ghost Orchid, long soft tendrils fallings from the open flower like tears, and centered with a star sapphire. Celebrians' was of a Winter-Lavender, a stout, but delicate branch of flowers surrounded an impossibly blue sapphire.

The males dressed in darker grays, blues and greens. Celeborn was dressed in a dark gray outfit, a jerkin of gray and a bell-sleeved tunic of white adorned his torso, and fell to his knees; long leggings of gray were tucked into high dark gray boots at his calves, a silky gray cape fell from his shoulders to his ankles, and a long light belt was around his waist. Elrond was dressed similar to Celeborn save his garments took on a bluer hue and his cape was a dark indigo. The Twins, Elladan and Elrohir were dressed exactly alike. Elladan wore a bell-sleeved tunic of blue with a vest of dark indigo, a dark belt, and some gray leggings and dark gray boots. Elrohir wore a bell-sleeved tunic of soft red with a vest of dark indigo, a dark belt, and some light gray leggings and dark gray boots. They were identical save for the fact that Elladan's hair was pulled back in a tail-knot2 and Elrohirs' was left free reign. 

Legolas and Thranduil were dressed quite differently than the rest of the elves though. Thranduil wore a long, heavy, forest green robe with belled sleeves, of which were heavily embroidered with gold designs; beneath it he wore a long dark green, gold embroidered, jerkin with a white bell-sleeved tunic, and long emerald leggings, and dark olive boots. Legolas however wore a jerkin of dark green and a white bell-sleeved tunic, a dark brown belt, and gray leggings, which tucked into dark green boots. Over all this he wore a long velvet poncho-type cloak, of which was an olive color. All of the elves hair was let down save Elladan and they each wore their respective crowns or circlets.

The Same servant who had lead them there looked over each of them to see if they were adorned enough for Manwes' feast. He stopped suddenly in front of Legolas, tilted his head to the side and said, "Hmmm...There is something missing from your ensemble." Walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a box and walked back to Legolas, then having another servant hold the box, he opened it and pulled out a crown; It was silver wrought with golden leaves entwining around the curves, a single Ash leaf was centered in the front and was sitting sideways, embossed into the golden leaf was an emerald of the purest green. He set it on Legolas' head and paused for a moment, "There that is better" the servant said, though the others were beginning to think he wasn't a servant at all.

They followed him to a great waiting room where they found the others of their company, each in the most regale of clothing and sitting and talking or complaining about not eating since elevencies.          

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1) Crystal-silk: a very rare, valuable, and capricious material, softer than elven skin and lighter than air, it can also be enchanted to with stand the weathers. (Just one of my ingenious creations)

2) Tail-knots: A hairstyle used mainly among young elven-warriors. The hair is drawn behind the ears and tightened at the base of the skull with a tie or hair rope, the free-hanging hair is then separated into groups, usually six to eight, and each braided and tied at their ends then each small braid is left to hang freely down the back. (Just one of my ingenious creations)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi there, here is the long awaited chapter...what chapter is this? Oh, yes, five, I didn't get to do what I wanted to do with this chapter but I guess it's still ok. I promise next chapter will be even better and longer, and well...more interesting. This is all setting the scene for the story, you know? So here you go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jo March_-I love you thanks so much for reminding me I have this story still up! And please don't hurt yourself on those stairs I need my favorite reviewer. ^-^, Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and encouragements! *hugs*  This one's for you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter six coming up! Chapter 6 "Feasts and Follies" At the Feast Shae learns of who Elrond really is to her, and why he has come, but what will she do when asked what she wants? Will she embrace her new family? Or alienate everyone she loves? Find out in "Feasts and Follies" COMING SOON!!  


End file.
